Bad Piggies find a meteorite
Synopsis : The Bad Piggies see a meteor striking Piggy Island. They go the place where the meteor strikes. They find the meteorite and go to Professor Pig. Lets read the story. 'Characters ': Pigs ( Piglet , Piggy , Porky , Professor Pig ) (Piglet, Piggy and Porky see a meteor falling into Piggy Island and go to the place where the meteor strikes. Lets read it.) Piglet : Look Piggy and Porky , a meteor is crashing into Piggy Island. Piggy : You are right, Piglet. A meteor is coming towards Piggy Island. Porky : The meteor is shining like a purple light. ( The meteor strikes the Piggy Island ) Piglet : What an impact it was. Lets go to that place an find a meteorite. Piggy : Lets Go ! Porky : Yeah, we need to find that meteorite before others can take them. There are many meteorites from that meteor. ( The three pigs go to the place and find out that the other pigs are also collecting some meteorites for showcase. ) Piglet : What should we do with that meteorite if we find one ? Piggy : I have a suggestion, lets go to Professor Pig and see which type of meteorite it is ! Porky : That is the right suggestion. Hurry ! We should get one too. (The three pigs go to the crater and try to find a meteorite but all the pigs go with the meteorites) Piggy : We have to get a meteorite ! Piglet : What's this ? Porky : You have found a meteorite ! Piggy : Lets go to Professor Pig and know what type of meteorite it is ! ( The three pigs go to Professor Pig to find out what type of meteorite it is. ) Professor Pig : I also saw that meteor striking Piggy Island and it was purple in colour. Many pigs had gone there to get some meteorites but they did not show it to me. You are the first pigs to show a meteorite to me. Thank you, pigs. Now I can find out what type of meteorite it is ! (Professor Pig checks the meteorite and finds out what type of meteorite it is.) Professor Pig : Got it ! This meteorite is actually a purplish Piggy meteorite ! Now I have to send it to the Museum and showcase this meteorite. You three and I will be rich and those piggies who did not show me the meteorites will not become rich ! Piglet : We will be rich and get thousands of Snout Coins. Piggy : This is the time , we are going to be rich. Porky : We will be rich for showcasing the meteorite in the Museum. (The meteorite is showcased in the Museum and the three pigs and Professor Pig get thousands of Snout Coins and become rich. Those pigs who had not showed the meteorite to Professor Pig did not become rich. The three pigs became rich and they lived happily) The End.